This invention relates to a weapon grip including a grip body and a grip shell having an approximately U-shaped cross section and being releasably and replaceably inserted on the grip body. The grip shell is a one-piece component having a rear wall and two side walls formed thereon.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 195 05 829 describes a handgun grip, to the rear side of which a replaceable back part is secured by inserting a lug into a recess of the grip at the upper end of the rear part and inserting a pin through aligned bores in overlapping webs at the lower end of the rear part. By replacing the back part, the grip may be adapted to the hand configuration of the marksman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,036 discloses a handgun grip which is formed of a grip body and a generally U-shaped grip shell which may be releasably inserted on the grip body. The grip shell has a rear wall and two side walls formed thereon to constitute a one-piece component. The grip shell is inserted from behind and is secured by a transverse pin. Such a mode of securement has the disadvantage that it is not play-free.
German Offenlegungsschrift 30 00 017 describes a grip having a grip member which is approximately U-shaped and may be attached to the grip body from behind and may be secured thereto by screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,887 describes a handgun grip which includes a grip body and a grip shell. The grip shell which has two side walls and a bottom wall connecting the side walls, is inserted from below onto the grip body and is secured by a screw which passes through the bottom wall and is screwed into a yoke. To ensure that the yoke is aligned for allowing the insertion of the screw, the yoke is guided in arcuate grooves provided in the side walls.